


Live For You

by JoWish97



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character from another universe, Kinda, Multi, Multiverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, original character needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoWish97/pseuds/JoWish97
Summary: Astraea stepped through the portal as another explosion rang out. That caused her to stumble as some of the force blew through. The moment she was through, she noticed she was in a wooded area. There was no one around. Her clothes had dirt and tears here and there, but that didn’t bother her.She had just lost her planet. She had just lost her home and everyone she loved was gone. The pain was too much and she curled into a ball and cried. She cried until the tears couldn’t fall anymore. The sun had fallen from the sky hours before she allowed herself to sit up. A voice passed through her mind ‘Live for us, little star.’ And that’s what she had to do. It would all be for nothing if she just gave up. A quick glance at the device on her arm let her know that she was on Earth-38.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's another Supergirl fanfic. What of it? You know you love theeeemmmmm.

“You have to go. You have to go now, Astraea,” the red head spoke with such urgency. Both of them were crying as they moved through the halls. It was their last goodbye and they both knew it. They had tried, heavens, did they try to prevent this. But their world was ending. The Earth’s core had been tampered with and was destroying the planet from the inside out.

The younger woman stopped and turned towards the other with pain in her eyes, “I can’t leave you. I don’t want to go!”

The redhead hugged her close, “You have to. If you stay, you’re going to die as well. Live for us, little star,” She pulled away and grabbed Astraea’s wrist which held the portaling device, “Make this new Earth your home and live for us.”

“But-“

“No buts. I promised your parents I would take care of you,” an explosion shook the building, “This is me keeping that promise,” She opened a portal, “Now go.”

Astraea took a step toward the portal then looked back, “I love you.”

She smiled with tears rolling down her face, “I love you too. Stay safe.”

Astraea stepped through the portal as another explosion rang out. That caused her to stumble as some of the force blew through. The moment she was through, she noticed she was in a wooded area. There was no one around. Her clothes had dirt and tears here and there, but that didn’t bother her.

She had just lost her planet. She had just lost her home and everyone she loved was gone. The pain was too much and she curled into a ball and cried. She cried until the tears couldn’t fall anymore. The sun had fallen from the sky hours before she allowed herself to sit up. A voice passed through her mind _‘Live for us, little star.’_ And that’s what she had to do. It would all be for nothing if she just gave up. A quick glance at the device on her arm let her know that she was on Earth-38. She noticed lights in the distant sky, not bright enough to be a big city. But maybe a small town. So, she made her way.

It didn’t take her long to reach the outskirts. The traffic was nearly nonexistent, it was night time after all. Finally she saw a sign ‘Welcome to Midvale’. The name would’ve caused tears if she’d have any left. She let out a sad sigh and continued walking, “No place like home, right?”


	2. Unexpected Turn of Events

Six months. She had been working here for six months and STILL the local police would make her do this ridiculous check. Chief Kane thinks it’s funny though. Ever since she left the department to work for the FBI, he continued to give her crap. In a playful manner though. She was friends, and if not, acquaintances with everyone at the department. So, they knew exactly who she was. She had worked along side them for exactly 13 months before she joined the FBI. So, when Jared, the receptionist at the front desk stopped her from going in, she let out a groan.

“Come on, Jared. You know who I am. And I’ve got to run this evidence by the chief asap.”

“Sorry, Jones, you know the drill,” he said while trying to hide his smile, “I gotta make sure you’re who you say you are. Policy and all.”

“You literally just said my name. You know who I am.”

He let out a laugh, “I’m afraid I don’t know what you are talking about.”

She took out her ID and handed it to the man in defeat, “You win.”

He took the ID and looked it over with unnecessary meticulousness, “Let’s see. Astraea Jones. 20 years old. FBI. What’s the FBI doing in Midvale, Agent Jones?”

“Jared, I swear to god.”

“I’m just playin with ya. Chief is waiting for you. Go on in,” He laughed as he gave the badge back.

“Thank you.”

Six months that she’s been working for the FBI. Mainly taking smaller cases. Well, not small cases, just the ones that no one else worries about taking. Strange how people don’t really care much for the smaller cities and towns. So, when she heard that drug traffickers were moving through Midvale, she jumped on the case. Someone else almost got assigned to it, but since she already knew the area and local police, she had the advantage and gave it to her. It was nice to see everyone again. She had only been out of the area for 2 out of the 6 months since joining, but everyone here acted as if she’d been gone for years. Even Darrell, the café owner gave her a hug when she stopped in for a coffee and a pastry. It did remind her of the Midvale on her Earth. In a way, it was comforting to know that small towns like that existed on this Earth as well.

“Agent Jones. Fancy seeing you here.”

“Oh come on, Chief. We’ve been meeting twice a week for the passed 4 months. You don’t have to do this every time,” She chuckled at his antics.

“Oh, you know I have to though. We miss you here.”

“I know. Why do you think I stole this case from any other agent. Though, I think this next move will bring our journey to an end, but I’ll be around to visit from time to time. Don’t worry too much.”

“I’ll try not to. Now, what have you got for me?”

She explained the findings she made to the chief and the team of officers that he had. It was, what could potentially be, the last raid they would have on this particular group of people. Then that would be it for her. She’d end up assigned somewhere else and continue her work. Protecting people is what came naturally to her. So, that’s the field she went into. And it helped that she was a 2nd level intellect, but that only gave her an advantage.

It had been rough at the start. It was easy for her to assume an identity and work the system to give her a Social Security Number and anything else she needed. Within a month, she had settled down in the town. And after the next month, she was a part of it. People knew of her. She would get out, but not a lot. Enough to make sure she seemed completely normal. Before she knew it, she had a routine. People knew her name, or at least recognized her from the department or from breaking up a bar brawl or two. She took mostly graveyard shifts. The nights were quiet and they were easy shifts to pick up.

Then when she somehow stumbled upon some hostages a terrorist organization had and helped them out, she caught the attention of the FBI. Turns out, the hostages were FBI agents that had been missing for months. Which she didn’t doubt from the condition they were in when they found her. So, when the opportunity to join the FBI came, she took it. Sure, she was a lot younger than most of the others, but she proved herself enough to be an agent.

And then the full circle came around and here she was. Back in Midvale, helping out her old coworkers and stopping illegal substances from coming through. And they’ve been pretty successful. Maybe they didn’t move as fast as Astraea thought they would, but the finish line was in sight now.

“Alright. Any questions,” She looked around as she finished explaining.

Officer Cobb raised her hand, “So, you’re saying that this could be it? Like we finally get those assholes?”

She nodded, “Yes. IF we play our cards right. We have to be fast, but we have to be stealthy. We make too much noise and they’ll see us coming. Then we could be back to square one.”

After a few more questions, she left to get ready. They had an hour before they had to be gone and she was not going to miss this chance.

They finally arrived at the destination. The mile hike wasn’t any fun, but it was needed in order to them to get in undetected. She had her team of 5 and the officers that the chief assigned to her for a total of 12 people, if she included herself. Wasn’t Ideal, but it would work. And smaller numbers helped with the sneaky part of the mission.

She made her way to the security panel near the entrance and went to work. In reality, it only took her close to 20 seconds to get into, but she stalled to make it seem like she was having a more difficult time with it. When in hiding, right?

After that, things went according to plan. Her agents would take care of the security guards and the officers would follow close behind. When they made it to the part of the plan where she had to venture off on her own, she simply gave her second in command a nod then headed off.

Being by herself was simultaneously the easiest and the hardest part. It gave her the opportunity to use her abilities, but she also had to be careful because surveillance footage was a thing. She just followed her plan and her hearing. And when she finally made it to the door, she could hear all of the men she needed. Her plan had worked, all 5 of them where in there. Along with three security guards.

She whispered into her coms, “Tenn, are you ready for black out?”

Her second responded shortly, “We are go for black out.”

“Copy that,” She turned on the device and the factory went dark.

Without wasting a second, she kicked the door in and quickly went to work. It wasn’t really fair for the men she was fighting. They couldn’t see in the dark like she could. A few were able to grab their flashlights before she got to them, but it was too late. A few shots were fired, but they all missed. Firing blind was really a stupid idea anyways. By the time the minute of darkness was over, she had them all cuffed and disarmed.

The lights came back on and she let out a sigh of relief. But the relief was short lived as a second door burst open and a group of individuals in tactical gear burst in.

“FBI, put down the weapon,” a voice came from the woman in front.

Astraea kept her weapon up, “I’m FBI. What the hell are you guys doing here?!”

She never asked for back up, so she was suspicious of these supposed FBI agents.

The same woman as before spoke up as she pressed a finger to her com set, “Director, we’ve got someone here saying she’s FBI.”

A voice not too far behind the group spoke up, “I’m right here, Vasquez.”

Astraea felt like her heart stopped. That voice… she knew that voice. And sure enough, the exact person she thought it was made her way to the front of the group. She felt the sting of tears wanting to make themselves known, but she blinked them away as the name was whispered passed her lips, “Alex.”


	3. Alex Danvers

She shook her head. Of course the universe would throw this at her at a time like this. Why wouldn’t it? But here in front of her stood the double of the last person she saw from her Earth. But if she were here, and these guys weren’t FBI. Then that would mean one thing. Well, she assumed. She knew about the organization, there was a similar one on her Earth, but they called themselves something different.

She lowered her weapon, “You’re DEO. What are you guys doing here? These are drug runners, not-“

“They’re also dealing with alien weaponry,” Alex spoke up as she picked up a handgun that was sitting on one of the desks.

Astraea shook her head, “How in the hell did I miss that one?”

“Not really something one normally looks for,” Alex looks at the men cuffed, “We can take it from here.”

The DEO agents started to grab the men to take them away. Astraea was about to protest, but was cut off when two of the agents went flying. She quickly turned and saw one of the security guards broke the cuffs. _Really? An alien? I’m really off my game._ He pulled a gun and fired towards Alex. She recognized that weapon and wasn’t exactly confident in Alex’s armor to take the blow.

“Alex, look out!”

Before Alex could react, the young FBI agent had tackled her to take the blow. She took two shots to the back. It hurt, but not bad. Just enough to know that she definitely got hit. She noticed the gun Alex had, pulled it from its holster then turned and shot twice before the alien could react. The first shot destroyed the gun and the second one knocked him down. The DEO agents took care of him after that.

Astraea rolled onto her back with a grown. That wasn’t expected at all. This whole altercation wasn’t planned at all. She lazily handed back the gun she took, “That’s quite the gun you have, Danvers.”

The director holstered her weapon, “Do I know you?”

“It would appear not, Director,” She said as she tried to sit up, but was stopped by a hand.

“You should take it easy. You just got shot.”

“Thank you, but I think I’ll be ok. Besides,” She gently pushed Alex’s hand away and got up, “I got to get back to my team.”

Just as the words left her mouth, 11 bodies walked through the door guns up. Tenn’s eyes met hers, “Everything ok, Jones?”

“Yeah, these guys are going to take our perps into custody. And I have to go have a discussion with our director. Could take a while. That one is not easy to get a hold of.”

Alex spoke up, “I will give him a call. He won’t have a choice but to answer. We have to take over from here anyways. Thank you for your help.”

She just shrugged, “Alright team, lets get out of here.”

The debrief didn’t take as long as she thought. So, she was home sooner than expected. Which she was more than grateful for. She was cleaning her living room with the tv on for background noise. Not that the little apartment she lived in was messy by any means, it was just something she did to keep herself busy. She was about to move her furniture around when she heard a breaking news story and Supergirl came up.

That wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, but it was one she was very mixed about. She wanted to see and hear about Supergirl, but also wanted to know nothing about anything the hero was up to. Instead of moving the couch, she quickly grabbed the remote and turned off the tv. _Not today._

A knock came from the door. It was probably the neighbor down the hall coming to ask if she’d seen their cat again. Cain was a good person, they just had a bad time keeping track of their escape artist of a feline. She opened the door, but it wasn’t Cain. Instead stood a familiar red head.

She gave the older woman a confused look, “Alex, what are you-“

“We need to talk. Can I come in, please?”

_This day could not go any more different than I thought._

She hesitated, then opened the door wider, “Sure. Uh, come one in.”

The director muttered a thank you as she stepped passed the younger brunette. She turned towards the FBI agent and took in her appearance. This woman knows her, but she doesn’t know this woman. Or at least, she doesn’t think she does. Alex continued to note details. She had light brown hair, too dark to be a dirty dish blonde. Her eyes were blue. Not a light blue, but a darker shade of blue. Almost like a deep sea blue. She was around her own height. Broad shoulders, well built. Young. Early 20’s, she assumed. And though she didn’t know her, something was familiar.

Astraea noticed the staring and cleared her throat, “So, how can I help you, Director?”

“I need to know how you know me.”

She looked down, “Right. Um,” She looked to the living room, “Let’s sit down for this one.”

She lead Alex to the couch and they both sat down. Astraea turned to the woman who had a patient, but expecting look on her face. After a deep breath, she spoke up, “What do you know about the multiverse theory?”

Alex didn’t exactly tense up, but her body reacted. She figured she knew what this younger woman was going to say, “You’re from another Earth.”

Astraea nodded, “Yeah.”

“And we know eachother- well, my double from that Earth and you know eachother?”

She let out a small laugh, “To say the least. Let’s just say, our families are close. Close enough that I’ve known you, my Earth’s you, all my life.”

“So, why are you here?”

She looked down and let out a breath, “My Earth was destroyed. The Alex Danvers on my Earth was the last person who I was with before I came here. She had made sure I’d survive.”

“She couldn’t come with?”

“I wish she could’ve, but the portal we opened was only strong enough to send one person through. The device we used was damaged. But she got it working enough to open one last portal, with enough energy to jump one person. And she promised my mom and dad that she’d protect me. So, she did,” She felt a tear fall down her cheek and quickly wiped it away, “I’m sorry. I never talked to anyone about this before.”

Alex set a comforting hand on her shoulder, “It’s ok. I might not be the Alex Danvers you know, but maybe I can help. And, actually, I have some experience with people who have lost their worlds.”

Astraea let out a sad laugh, “So, she grew up with you on this Earth too?”

Alex didn’t need to ask who she meant, she knew, “Yeah. Sisters on infinite Earths. Well, on a few of them anyways.”

She let out a sad laugh, “Yeah, things are very similar here, but also a lot different. Like how there’s not even a version of me on this Earth. But there are versions of my parents. And that... that’s hard to think about.”

“Oh? Are they together on this Earth?”

Astraea burst out laughing, causing Alex to jump in surprise. She gathered herself after a second, “Sorry. It’s just-oh goodness. If you knew what that implied, you’d understand.”

Alex gave her a confused look.

“Anyway, I know it wasn’t really what you were expecting, but I hope it makes sense and you have an answer to your question.”

Alex nodded, “It does. Thank you… I never DID get your actual name.”

“Oh! Astraea,” She stuck her hand out, “Astraea Jones.”

Alex took her hand, “It’s nice to meet you, Astraea Jones. I’m Alex Danvers. Earth… whatever, Alex Danvers.”

“38. This is Earth 38. But it’s nice to meet you too, Alex Danvers.”

They talked for a longer than expected. Eventually Alex had to go. Though, not before leaving her number. Sure, she had just met this woman. But she felt like she could help her. After finding out what she had been through and that she still didn’t really have anyone, she wanted to be someone for her.

Astraea saw Alex out and put her number in her phone shortly after. Maybe she wasn’t the Alex Danvers she knew. And, yeah, maybe it hurt to see a version of Alex that wasn’t who she knew. But having a familiar face was comforting. And this Alex didn’t seem so different. Maybe, just maybe, thinks were starting to turn for the better.


End file.
